


Why'd'ya Only Call Me When...

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Justin x Elliot [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Doctors, Hospitals, I am not a doctor, M/M, new characters - Freeform, sue me its been a while, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Elliot is a resident. He is also a perfectionist.





	Why'd'ya Only Call Me When...

Justin flopped down on the sofa, letting himself sink into it. He gave an exhausted groan, closing his eyes for a moment and giving himself a second to decompress. 16 hours was a long time to go without rest. It felt like only a second had passed, although it must have been longer, when he was awoken by the familiar beeping and sat himself up; completely alert and switched on. He stood himself up, checking the pager and jogging down the corridors towards the relevant room. He hated being on call.

“I don’t know what happened, I didn’t hit anything it just won’t stop.” Elliot spoke as Justin entered the room, he had his hand pressed against a patients’ wrist; a gauze held firmly against it. “Let me see.” Elliot stepped slightly to one side, and Justin took the patients hand, moving the gauze slowly and checking the cannula. To his surprise (more so than he would admit) it was in properly, although based on how much it was bleeding you would think otherwise. “Mr-“Justin looked to Elliot- he hadn’t met this patient before, he had no idea what his name was “Rove.” Justin nodded “Right Mr. Rove, have you experienced any excessive bleeding lately, or any dizziness or headaches?” Mr. Rove nodded loosely “I have felt a little light headed, I passed out yesterday.” Justin turned to Elliot, hand still keeping the pressure on the patient’s wrist “Do a blood test, check for factor 8 and 9. And start him on desmopressin, it should at least stop him bleeding while we wait for results.” Elliot nodded Yes doctor.”

His shift was thankfully uneventful, and he stood in the locker room, summoning the energy to get dressed when Elliot slid himself into the room “Hey, getting off?” Justin let himself smirk at the comment “Mhmm. You?” Elliot nodded, leaning against the lockers- he was still a resident, full of energy and spunk. Justin was always tired; it had melted itself into his personality, he described himself as tired in the same way he would describe his hair as brown. Elliot interrupted Justin’s chain of thought by attaching their lips. Justin forgot he was tired, wrapping his arms around his partner and pawing as his rear. Elliot gave a pleased hum, wrapping his arms around his neck. Elliot’s back hit the back of the lockers as Justin pressed him against it, bodies flush with each other. “Cool it ‘til you’re out the building guys, damn.” The two of them separated with mutually awkward coughs, and the nurse rolled his eyes as he made his way to his locker “Gay lords.”

Elliot followed Justin to his place in his own car, and shut the door behind himself. Elliot walked straight to the bedroom, lying himself down on the bed. He was hungry, but he was always fucking exhausted and sleep tended to win. Jason was already lying down; sans jeans and put his arm out, loosely draping it over his partner. “4 hours and pizza?” Justin queried, eyes closed. “Yep.” Justin reluctantly reached for his phone, scheduling a delivery for a pizza from a take out that blessedly opened at 10am, before setting an alarm and putting the phone down. “Done.” Elliot hummed in acknowledgement, and let himself fall asleep, lacking the energy to even put a blanket on himself. 

The alarm went off and Justin groaned, reaching for the phone to shut it off. “Fuck offfff” Elliot drolled, burying his head in the pillow. “Ehh. The pizzas gonna be another hour according to this. Guess they opened late.” Justin sighed, “Then I'm going back to sleep.” Elliot mumbled into the pillow. Justin turned to his partner, dropping a kiss on his forehead “or…” Justin wiggled his brow at Elliot, who paused for a moment, before tugging at his partners shirt until he shifted to straddle him, locking their lips together in the process.   
Elliot slid his hand under his partners shirt, and Justin sat himself up, pulling it off before reconnecting their lips. Justin slid his hand down, pawing at Elliot’s groin; he responded by rolling his hips and groaning into the kiss. Elliot deepened their kiss and slid his hand down the back of Justin boxers, pulling him down to keep him as close to him as possible. Justin moved his hand, tugged Elliot’s hair to angle his neck enough that he could drop kisses down it; he resist the urge to bite- it was difficult to hide love bites in scrubs.


End file.
